leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rek'Sai
|image=Rek'Sai OriginalLoading.jpg|herotype = Fighter}} Abilities Rek'Sai's abilities have no cost and are only limited by cooldowns. Her secondary resource bar instead displays her Fury. Rek'Sai starts the game with 0 Fury and can have up to 100. While Unburrowed, Rek'Sai will generate 5 Fury whenever she damages an enemy while up to 100 and Fury will decay at a rate of 20 per second if she has not gained any in the last ~6 seconds. level) over 5 seconds if she burrowed at 100 Fury. |description2 = Additionally, Rek'Sai's next attack or damaging ability after unburrowing will grant 15 bonus fury. Unborrow can trigger this bonus. }} | }} Rek'Sai's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deal bonus physical damage to her target and all surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 325 }} Rek'Sai fires a pulse of void-charged earth forward in a line that damages the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and revealing all enemies within X'''-range of the target for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 325 }} | }} Rek'Sai burrows into the ground, reducing her sight radius to X while gaining: '''Tremor Sense; 15 flat bonus movement speed and the ability to ignore unit collision; and access to an alternate set of basic abilities. |description2 = Tremor Sense: Enemy champions and neutral monsters that move within the Fog of War have their position revealed for Rek'Sai and her allies. This does not grant sight. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 seconds after Unburrowing |cost = |costtype = |range = 1650 }} |cooldown = 1 second after Burrowing |customlabel = |custominfo = 10 |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Rek'Sai bites her target, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every 1% of her current Fury. If Rek'Sai has full Fury, Furious Bite will deal true damage instead. |leveling = % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} Rek'Sai digs toward a target location, leaving behind two connected Tunnel Entrances. Rek'Sai can interact with either entrances of a tunnel to traverse it. Rek'Sai cannot traverse the same tunnel again for a few seconds. |description2 = Rek'Sai's tunnels last for up to 10 minutes and can have up to 8 pairs of Tunnel Entrances active on the map at the same time. Enemy champions can destroy a tunnel by standing on either entrance for a short duration. Destroying a tunnel once Rek'Sai is already enroute will not hinder her. Rek'Sai |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} | }} Rek'Sai gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Rek'Sai channels for seconds before into the ground. Void Rush's channel is interrupted if she is disabled or receives damage from champions or turrets, putting it on a reduced cooldown. |description3 = Once channeled, Rek'Sai will rapidly dash into any of her , without putting the target entrance on cooldown. On arrival, Rek'Sai gains a significant movement speed bonus for 10 seconds. |leveling = % |leveling3 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = Global }} | }} References cs:Rek'Sai de:Rek'Sai es:Rek'Sai fr:Rek'Sai pl:Rek'Sai pt-br:Rek'Sai